Bounty Hunter Fett and the Dark Mistress
by Patches0456
Summary: Ashoka's body behaves strangely and she is seeking a mate, even if she doesn't know it. Enter Boba Fett, boutny hunter, warrior and loner. At it is love at first site, and after a night of passion, they must face the price there love. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **Boba Fett has been alone since his father's death, growing stronger and smarter in his solitude. Ashoka's body has been behaving oddly, and she finds it harder and harder to ignore the urges and desires she now feels, even though they are forbidden. When they meet up at a club, they never knew it would lead to a night of lust and passion spent in each other's arms. But that act of passion has more consiquences than they even knew. Now they are bound together for life, and Ashoka must choose between the mate that can give her everything she has ever wanted and desired, things even the Jedi order can't, and the Hedi Order to which she belongs. So is born Bounty Hunter Fett and the Dark Mistress.

Boba Fett checked his weapons one last time before nodding his head and left his ship. As he descended the ramp of his ship Slave one, he looked up and the night time sky of Corasuant and smiled. It had been a long time since he had been on this planet, and it always brought back fond memories of his father, Jango Fett. After the death of his father at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu, he had taken his father's armor, weapons and ship and had taken up his fathers trade, bounty hunting. And he was was _good_ at it. He had also swore to avenge his father, but he knew that would have to wait until he was stronger and more experienced. _But it will come. One day it will come and you will pay for what you did to my father, Mace Windu._

_ Enough reminiscing_ he thought to himself before striding forward and disappearing into the crowd. As he walked down the street the civilians ignored him. He was dressed in casual clothes, dark loose pants and a tight black shirt. He wasn't wearing his armor to blend in, though he still carried a small arsenal of weapons. His armor stood out to much, even the most ignorant of species recognized Mandalorian armor. The armor would have allowed him to move un-hindered, but it would also make him stand out and be was hear on a mission to assassinate a certain high ranking crime lord who was hiding in the bowls of the city's underworld. The bounty was high, the man had plenty of guards to provide a challenge and the bounty didn't have to be turned in until a month from now. All in all, the perfect job. One that Boba planed on enjoying.

He rented a fast speeder and tore off into the night sky, flying the the air at the speeder's max speed, swerving in between traffic lanes, passing speeders swearing and screaming at him as he charged head on towards them, all in all being an over all menace to society. As he laughed and felt the thrill of the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he wondered in the back of his mind what was happening to him. Normally he was calm, reserved, always controlled his emotions and never drew attention to himself. Yet here he was, acting like a kid. _Aw, to hell with it. I just want to have some fun tonight. _Little did he know just how much fun he would be having tonight.

_Ahsoka p.o.v_

Ahsoka sighed and clenched her fits in annoyance. She was sitting at a table in the corner of a club called the Divine_ Darkness _in the lower parts of Corasuant. As she starred down at clenched hand, she tried to calm her racing heart. For the last couple of weeks, she had felt strange. Her body had been behaving strangely. She always felt restless and couldn't meditate at all and had taken to prowling the dark halls of the Jedi Temple restlessly. Hell, she could hardly stand still and she could barely sleep. She also couldn't stand bright light and any place that was quite seemed to unnerve her.

And worst of all was her mind and thoughts. She had recently begun to look at people in a new light. She had begun to notice some of the males at the temple and couldn't stop herself from notice how strong and handsome the looked. Even though she tried again and again to try and crush her thoughts, she couldn't stopped herself from thinking about them. When ever she did sleep, she was tormented by dreams of her doing things with those males, things that were forbidden to Jedi.

So finally she had started sneaking out of the temple when ever she could and coming to this club which one of her friends at the temple had told her about. The club was loud and dimly lit, and serve every kind of food or drink anyone could want. The strong drinks helped to calm her heart and the loud music, dim lights and dark corners seemed to help her feel at ease. At least, that's what she _thought_. If she had talked to one of the older Jedi, she would have learned that it was rare but some times Togruta females would go through a process where there body would change, forcing them to seek out a mate. Unlike normally though, when this rare occurrence occurred, the female would bond with her mate, and be bound to there mate for life. But that male would have to prove himself to her first, and show he could care for her and was strong enough protect her.

Ashoka heard a crash and swearing as well as the sound of yelling. Wondering what was going on she downed her drink and made her way through the crowd to see what was going on. As she pushed through the crowed, she finally reached the edge and pushed her way through and stopped in mind shock and surprise. A young teenage boy was fighting against a group of thugs. What surprised Ashoka was that all the males were full grown and much larger and stronger than him, and there were quite a few of them. Ashoka looked down at the floor and was even more surprised to see the floor littered with half a dozen bodies, none moving. _He already took out six grown males and is going head to head with even more? Who is this boy? _

Ashoka looked up and studied the teenager. He was a few inches taller than her and looked to be about 15. _Like me _a voice in the back of her head said. He was wearing loose dark pants and had a tight black shirt that showed off his chest and arms. As Ashoka stared at his chest and arms she couldn't help but to notice how the shirt was very tight, showing off just how muscular his chest was. And as she starred at his arms she saw him flex and watched the muscle on his arm bulge, making her heart race as her thoughts raced. As she starred she noticed his arms were covered in scars.

_ He's around my age but he looks like a veteran soldier. Damn he looks good. _As she starred two men charged him from the front and one from behind. The one behind reached him first and swung his fist towards the boys face. The boy deflected the blow with his arms and stepped forward and jabbed his fist forward, slamming it into the mans gut. As he bent over in pain the boy chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him out. Then with startling speed and coordination he spun and leaped into the air and spun, scissor kicking the two men in the head, sending them flying in opposite directions. As he landed the rest of the men attacked.

The boy closed his eyes and breather deeply before opening his eyes and burst into action. The first man leapt forward and punched in the throat before grabbing him by the shirt and spinning around, launching the man through the air and into two incoming men. The the boy did a back flip, landing behind two charging men, grabbed their necks and bashed their heads together. The sickening crunch of their bones crunching could be heard throughout the entire club. He dropped the two men and turned only to get punched in the face by another attacker. But as the man grinned and drew back his fist to punch him again the boy also grinned and spit a mouthful of blood into the mans eyes. As the man yelled the boy stepped forward and slammed his foot up between the mans legs and every man watching winced in pain, more than a few unconsciously covered themselves.

The boy turned and looked at the last three men. Blood was trickling out of his mouth and his cheek was bruised, but other than that he looked fine, he was even smiling! All around him were the bodies of 13 men, none were moving at all. Ashoka could only stare in wonder. _He took out 13 grown males, each with only one or two blows, and only got hit once! And he did that without the force. If a Jedi got in a fist fight they would need to call upon the force to beet 13 men, and even then the would probably take as much damage if not more. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream and she looked up to see the three remaining men had drawn blasters and were pointing them at the boy.

The one in the middle smiled and said in a loud voice. " You're tough kid, I'll give you that. But you now it's time to show you how a real man fights." A he lifted his blaster and the boy threw his back and roared with laughter! As everyone starred at the boy in confusion on of the men looked at each other and lowered their blasters and looked at the boy in confusion. The leader finally couldn't take it and asked. "Boy you must be crazy. What's so funny?" The boy smiled and chuckled before saying in a loud voice. "I laughed because you aren't real men. A real man wouldn't need 15 friends to beat up one 'kid' as you called me. A real man wouldn't need to use blasters. And a real man wouldn't draw a blaster because he lost a fight. You're not men, you're cowards." The was to much for the leader, who had been humiliated and insulted. He whipped his blaster back up. But before he could squeeze off a shot the boy's right hand whipped forward and three silver blurs shot threw the air and hit all three men in the head. The three men stood still for a moment before falling to the grown, a throwing knife sticking out of each of their foreheads. The club was completely silent as everyone starred in shock at what they had just witnessed. The boy calmly strode forward and yanked the knives out of the heads of the three dead men before head towards the bar.

As he strode forward the crowd parted for him, no one wanting to anger the young boy who had just beat 13 men with his bare hands and killed another three men with blasters at once using knives. As the boy reached the bar the music came back on and the crowed dispersed. A few people began helping the knocked out men back on their feet. The men looked at their dead comrades in fear and glanced at the person responsible. The young man turned away from the bar and looked at them. As the men starred at him, the boy drew his thumb across his through and grinned, his smile almost sadistic. The men all paled and began to stumble towards the exit, clearly wanting to get as far away from the deadly young man as possible.

Ashoka starred at the retreating men, her thoughts racing. In her mind memories of the fight played over and over again. Every blow, every strike and every move that the boy had made. As she watched them she began to remember how his muscles had flexed and bulged as the boy fought, and she remembered how strong he looked as he threw grown men around like they weighed nothing. She turned and starred at the young boy sitting at the bar by himself. As she starred at him her heart raced and her body felt as if it was on fire. She felt drawn to him, and before she knew it was was walking towards him, ignoring all those around her. As she sat down at the seat next to him she ordered a drink. A moment later the boy ordered one as well. As they both reached for their drinks their hands touched. They both pulled their hands back and looked at each other. As the boy stared at her he smiled and Ashoke felt her face warm up. She smiled and said. " Hi, my name is Ashoka." The boy grinned and said. " Hi. My names Boba Feet."

**And so this chapter ends. Please review. This is my first Star Wars fanfic and would like you're ideas. Next time the sparks will be flying and flying heavy.  
**


	2. Love and hunger

Ashoka smile and said. "Hi, my name's Ashoka." As she starred at the young boy's handsome face he smiled and said. " Hi. My name is Boba Fett." _Hm, Boba Fett, a handsome name for a handsome warrior. _The thought made her face heat up even more in embarrassment, but she couldn't deny he was handsome. His hair dark hair was cut shirt, revealing a strong and handsome face. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow with and equal amount of determination and strength. His face seemed to radiate strength and confidence, and Ashoka couldn't help but to feel safe next to him.

Boba smiled and said with a grin. "Well Ashoka, did you find the fight entertaining? You seemed to rather enjoy watching the fight." Ashoka's eyes widened slightly. _He watched me during the fight. But how? He didn't see me before the fight, so the only way would be if he noticed me during the fight. He noticed _me _during the fight? _The thought made her want to blush. _I had better make sure_ she thought to herself. " Oh, and am I supposed to believe you some how noticed me during the fight?"

Boba grinned mischievously before leaning forward until his lips were next to her ear and said in a quite voice. "How could I not notice some one as beautiful as you." His hot breath made her body shiver, and she had to stop herself from leaning forward and rubbing against him. As he spoke she felt the urge to purr. As he leaned back Ashoka mentally shook her head. _Get a grip on you're self Ashoka. Just cause a hot, strong and great looking guy—WHAT? No, don't think about his strong arms and muscular chest or his, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I am a Jedi, I am a Jedi, I am a JEDI! Attachment is forbidden! We aren't supposed to be attracted to or flirt with others._

But as Ashoka thought these things, she couldn't help but to question those rules. When she was younger she had spent many nights wandering the halls, and had once come across two Jedi masters kissing in an empty hall way. Both had were very strict and cold normally. But at that moment the male had been grinning and his friend had been smiling and giggling. Giggling! Growing up she could remember a few teenage Jedi having relationships with other Jedi, and more than a few having a relationship with some one outside the Temple. Of course these relationships were always kept from the Masters, but that didn't matter. As she looked at Boba again she sighed and smiled. _Well, it can't hurt to spend some time with him. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him. _Boy was she in for a surprise.

The two were soon talking and laughing, both enjoying the other;s company, both attracted to the other but neither wanted to admit it. As Boba starred at the young woman, he couldn't but to notice how beautiful she was. He had noticed her during the fight. Truth be told the reason that one of the thugs he had been fighting had landed a blow on him was because he had been starring at her. It had only been for a second, but that was all it had took. Now as he looked at her up close he realize she was even more beautiful than he had realized. He knew a lot of people were only attracted to their species, but he had no such problems. He knew that in his line of work being attracted to some one could be possibly be fatal, but tonight he didn't care. He had been alone since his father died, and was glad to finally find some one his age he could get along with.

Finally Ashoka worked up her courage and asked. "So Boba, where did you learn to fight like that." Boba's smiled dimmed, his eye's clouded over and Ashoka knew she had just asked the wrong question. Boba sighed and down his drink in one go and ordered another. He sighed again before he looked at her. "My father taught me everything I know. He was a bounty hunter and one of the best. At least that was until he died." Ashoka instantly felt bad but felt compelled to ask. "What happened?" Boba looked at his drink sadly before looking at her with eyes full of sorrow. " He was murdered in front of my eyes. All for working for and protecting a man he called a friend. I never had a mother, my father was the only friend or family I ever had."

Ashoka felt terrible now and was at loss for what to say. _Way to go Ashoka! _She thought to herself angrily. _You finally meet some one here that's handsome and fun to be around and you blow it by asking a question like that. Think, think how to turn the mood around. _Finally she thought of something and asked. "Well, tell me what he was like. From the way you speak of him I'm sure he was a good man and father." Boba looked at her and she almost sighed at the gratitude in his eyes, and Ashoke smiled in relief when Boba grinned and smiled again. " He was more than good, he was a great man, and great father. He cared for me and taught me everything he knew. Teaching me how to care for my self and how to protect myself and the one cared about. He taught me how to move, how to act, how to fight. But most of all he taught me how to survive and live my life. I miss him, but I know he died content, doing what he loved and did best. He was a Mandaliorian, as am I. We are a proud race, a race of warriors and to us to die in battle is the only way to leave this life. I am proud of who he was and am glad to call my self his son."

Ashoka smiled and downed her drink before ordering another. Boba saw this and smiled before ordering another himself. Soon Ashoka began to feel weird and a little tired. She had never had anything strong to drink before and was soon very tired. _I feel so weird, and I'm kinda tired. I wish I could just close my eyes for a few minutes and rest. _Ashoke looked around tiredly before her eyes rested on Boba who was asking the bartender about something. As Ashoka looked at him a cat like grin graced her face. _Hm, those muscles look comfortable. I bet he'd make an excellent pillow. _And before she knew it she had leaned over rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. Boba looked down in surprise to see Ashoka resting contently on his shoulder with a mischievous grin, her eyes closed.

Boba smiled and reached down and softly pulled her stool over so that it was right next to his and wrapped an arm around her waist. As he sat there, he waited for her to open her eyes and wake up. But after a half hour of her not moving and being disturbed by the music, he began to worry. _What am I supposed to do? She's out cold. _He thought to himself. _She must have had a few drinks before we came to the bar. I can't just leave her hear. Sith only knows what would happen to a good looking girl like her. Hm, she never told me where she lives, so I can't bring her to her home. Home, hm, I got it! _He paid the bar tender and smiled as he picked her up and carried her bridal style through the crowd. As he moved into the crowd the people quickly moved out of the way. They hadn't forgotten what he had done to the last people who messed with him. Some one who took on 16 men, knocked out 13 of them and killed the other three was not some one they wanted to mess with. Especially when said person was carrying a girl he had spent the last two hours talking and laughing with. He quickly made it to the entrance and walked out. As he walked out one of the bouncers walked up to him and said with a smile.

" So you're the kid who took out those clowns. You have my thanks, those idiots have been causing us bouncers no end of trouble, but our boss doesn't like us bouncers to kick to many people out, gives the place a bad rep. I doubt they're gonna come back, and after you killed those other three punks, I doubt any one's going to start any trouble. I talked to the other bouncers and we all agreed you and you're girlfriend are welcome here any time." Boba blushed when he called Ashoka his girlfriend, bu smiled and nodded. "Thanks. The names Boba Fett and her name's Ashoka. If anyone gives you guys any trouble, let me know and I'll take care of them, that way you're boss doesn't give you any trouble."

The bouncer smiled. "Will do. The names Akiel. Have a nice night." Boba nodded and walked over to the speed and gently lowered Ashoka in. He then hopped in and took off towards Slave One. When he arrived he jumped out and gently lifted Ashoka up and walked over towards Slave One and stopped at the ramp and typed in the ship's defense code. The ramp descended and strode in, the ramp closing behind him. The ship was much larger than a normal fighter, which allowed it the room to have a living room, kitchen, wash room and bed room. He walked into the bed room and lowered Ashoka on to the bed and smiled. He stared down at her for a moment before heading off to the wash room. He quickly washed up and took off his shirt and slipped into some soft pants. He always slept with his shirt off, made it easier to fight back in case you were attacked in you're sleep.

As he was doing this Ashoka was wondering about the situation and what to do. After she had fallen asleep at the bar she had woken up to find Boba gently carrying her through the crowd. At first she had wanted to yell at him, but he was being so gentle, and as he held her against him she had felt _so _good. And he had been a perfect gentlemen to her all night, so she decided to see what happened. She trusted him, and more importantly, she _wanted _to go with him, no, she _needed _to go with him. Something inside of her was telling her to let him take her with him. Something inside of her she had never realized excision before, something she couldn't fight and resist.

And so she waited and observed and waited. Soon the reached a large ship she assumed was his and as he carried her through the ship and gently laid her down on the bed, her thoughts raced. She thought about the Jedi code and all the times she had broken it before. She thought about how many times she had witnessed Jedi Knights and even Jedi _Masters _brake the codes. She remembered a female Jedi Knight had told her that Jedi followed the will of the Force, not the code. That if she felt something was right, that it was the will of the Force, even if it went against the Jedi Code, that she should do what was right.

As Ashoka lay there, thinking about these things, she came to a disision and waited. As Boba came back in and leaned over her to check on her, she grabbed him and pulled him down next to her. As he fell she rolled on top of him and grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. As she leaned over him and starred down at him, she dropped her mental barrier and gave into the feelings she had been so hard trying to suppress for the last few weeks. All the feelings she had spent so long trying to suppress came rushing into her, and she felt herself become overwhelmed with desire, until it grew until she felt it guide her every move. She smiled down at him seductively and took in his naked chest, lifting one hand and tracing his muscles with her finger tips, his skin soft and sensual beneath her hand. She smiled even more as she lowered her hand onto his stomach and felt his rock hard six pack. "My, my." She whispered huskily. "You do work out."

Boba starred up at Ashoka in shock, his heart beating rapidly. She was smiling at him, and he could see the untamed lust and hunger in her eyes. He tried to control himself, but his chest felt as if it was fire, and as Ashoka's hand traced his muscles his chest began to ache with desire. _Is this wrong? _He wondered. _I want her. I know I do. _He thought to himself breathlessly. _I want her so bad. _But he still felt wrong, that this wasn't right. Then he realized why, _I need to know. I need to know if this is her or the alcohol. I won't forgive myself for taking advantage of her like this. _"Ashoka." He gasped out, barely able to speak, his voice husky.

Ashoka grinned at his voice. "What is Boba." She whispered softly. "I, I have to ask. Are you sure this is what you want. This is what _you _want." Ashoka stopped her hand movements and looked at him. "Boba." She said softly. "I know what I _want. _What do _you _want." He voice was soft and seductive, and as he starred into her eyes and listened to her voice, all reservations he had fled leaving only certainty. He wanted her, he _needed _her, and she wanted him back. He suddenly grabbed her and rolled over on top of her. As he landed on top of her he leaned forward and crashed his lips against her, kissing her eagerly, the fire in his chest driving his passion even further.

Ashoka felt better than she ever had in her entire life. The taste of Boba's lips against hers, and the his scent filling her nose made her feeling both content and yet at the same time made her feel an even greater hunger, one that had to be sated. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and put to ease any fears she had about what they were doing. _I don't care about the consequences. I need this, I love this. Boba will protect me. I need him I need _all _of him. I want all of him. _As she thought this she suddenly thought. _Is this what love is like, this burning passion? This feeling of complete safety and feeling at ease? If it is, I, want more!_

At this point Ashoka closed her eyes and stopped thinking all together and let her emotions and instincts guide her. As she rubbed herself against Boba's chest, she reached down and gripped Boba's hand and guided it up to her chest and under her top. As he squeezed her breast she squirmed in pleasure. Seconds later he ripped off her top and kissed her fiercely, his hands squeezing both her breast , driving the breath from her chest and making her gasp for breath. As she gasped for air she felt something hard brush against her thigh and looked down to see Boba's pants bulging. With a grin she reached down and gripped Boba's manhood, making him gasp for air. This was too much for Boba. He needed her, and he needed her now. He reached down and ripped his pants off, his painfully erect manhood standing at attenting, ready. He reached between Ashoka's leg and began to rub her softly. As she moaned he grinned and kissed her neck.

Ashoka felt his hand rubbing against her and she couldn't take it any more. Her entire body felt like it was going to explode. She reached down and grabbed her dress and pulled it off, leaving her naked and panting. As Boba slowly rubbed his hands against her, she grabbed his hand and moaned. "Boba, I can't take it any more. I need you, I want you and I want you now!" She yelled the last part, wanting him to know how badly she wanted him.

Boba looked down at Ashoka, who lay beneath him, naked and panting. Her face flushed and beautiful. Her small delicious breasts rising and falling rapidly. "I want you to Ashoka. I want you so bad. I want to take you and make you mine. Are you sure you want this?" Ashoka grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled down with all her might, pulling Boba onto and into her with such force she felt like he was impaling her. As he thrust into her she screamed in pleasure and pain. Seconds passed and Boba asked in fear."Ashoka, are you alright?" Her fire filled kiss and soft moan were all the response he needed. Moved out plunged into her again, this time their was no pain in her moan, only ecstasy. Growing more confident and picked up his pace, unable to slow down, his body driving him faster.

Ashoke was unable to think or move, all she could focus on was the growing sense of urgency. She could feel Boba speeding up and she moaned and gasped, urging him on when ever she could breath. Soon she could feel a growing sensation appearing in her stomach. Soon she reached her peak and suddenly she felt her about to break she wrapped her legs around Boba's waist and pulled him into her. As Boba felt Ashoka's leg's around his waist he felt like he was about to burst and grabbed Ashoka and pulled her against him and felt himself explode inside of her. As he did she screamed his name and before he knew it he screamed her name as well.

As they climaxed they both suddenly blacked out and fell side by side, unaware of what had happened. The reason Ashoka had felt such restless lately because her body had been seeking a mate. When Boba had defeated those 16 men he had proved his strength and she had subconsciously chosen him.

And the reason they had felt such passion was because of the bonding ritual they had just completed. As they lay next to each other, they hand's clasped each other, and as they slept side by side, their mind's bonded and their bodies glowed. Soon their was a blinding flash and loud boom before the glow left. And all that remained of the ritual was the strange tattoo mark on their necks.

** Wow that was a long chapter. Okay, first things first. There WAS a reason the lemon scene took so long, and that will be explained later. Second, the ritual and the marks will be explained later. Third, future lemons scene, if taken place, won't be as long. ( If however you found that lemon scene and the way I wrote it good, tell me and I may use that style in future lemon scenes. Or not. Don't know) **

** Next time, the consequences and what they mean. **


	3. Wake Up, Talks over Breakfast

**Welcome readers to chapter 3 of Bounty Hunter Fett and the Dark Mistress. Okay first up I want to say this is an action/romance fanfic. There hasn't been much action, but that's because I was setting the stage. The first 3 chapters were to introduce them getting together and allowing them to fall for each other. After this chapter, things will be VERY interesting. Oh, and I noticed that there weren't any Boba/Ashoka fanfics, so I'm kinda trale blazing here, so anything is possible. **

Ashoka slowly woke up. As she lay there she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was lying in a bed, but it wasn't her's. As she lay in bed, she became aware of a warm sensation next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a handsome face next to her. _Huh, who's this. _She thought blearily for a second before jolting up as her memories from last night came flying back to her. She gripped the sheet tightly and looked down to see her naked body, before turning and looking at Boba who was still a sleep.

_I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? _She thought to herself as she thought about the previous night. _Attachment is forbidden! Having a relationship and falling in love is forbidden! What possessed me to go through with it?_ But as her memories slowly came back to her, she started to remember the small things. Talking to Boba at the bar, laughing and having a good time. The young man opening up and telling her about his father. She resting on his shoulder, him carrying her gently through the crowd. Him carefully laying her down on the bed and letting her rest with care and not taking advantage of the situation. The feeling of his lips against her, his hot breath on her neck. Him asking her if she wanted him, taking nothing for granted.

As all of these things and more flashed through her mind calmed down and she breathed deeply, coming to terms with what she, no, what _they _had done. The more she thought about the more calm she became. She looked down at Boba's smiling handsome face and felt her heart melt at his innocent smile. As she starred at him she felt herself again drawn to this mysterious young man. Finally she closed her eyes and lay back down, snuggling against him. As she lay next to him, she came to a starling realization. _I'm not sorry about last night. If I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing. _

Boba yawned slowly and sleepily opened his eyes. He felt something soft and warm next to him. He tilted his head to his side and saw Ashoka snuggling against him with a small smile on his face. As he starred at her sleeping face he could get over how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have met her. He suddenly remembered something his father once told him. _Son, being a bounty hunter is a dangerous and lonely job. You can't trust any one and can't rely on any one but you're self. But, one day you'll find some one, some one you are attracted to and you won't be able to understand why. You'll be drawn to them and trust them, you'll care for them. When you find this person, protect her with you're life, because once you fall for some one, you life will never be full filling without them. _

As he starred at Ashoka he realized his father had been right, as usual. Boba shook his head and slowly got out of bed and put a robe on before grabbing a spare and placed it next to Ashoka's sleeping form. He smiled at her again before softly walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast. Normally he'd just have a light breakfast, something quick and easy to make. But he decided to make something special for Ashoka.

As he began cutting and stirring the pans, the smell slowly drifted into the bedroom and Ashoka woke up to smell of breakfast. She sat up and saw Boba wasn't in the bed. _Is he making breakfast? Hm, I wonder if we'll have breakfast in bed. _Ashoka blushed at this thought. She knew it was silly, but she had always had weak spot for romantic things, having never experienced them herself. As she sat up she saw the robe and put it on before walking towards the sound and smell of the cooking. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Boba laying the food down onto the table. As he stood up he saw her he smiled widely and walked over to her. As he reached he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, his soft lips pressing against hers. Ashoka closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling closer to her until their bodies pressed against each other.

Finally they broke apart and Boba grinned and said. "Good morning beautiful." Ashoka giggled slightly and closed her eyes and leaned against hi, her head resting on his shoulder. "Good morning Boba." She inhaled deeply, taking in his rich scent, feeling safe in his arms. Finally she opened her eyes and stepped back. "So, cooking breakfast I see. My my, you are a man of many talents." Boba only smiled and walked over to a chair and pulled it out for her. Ashoka laughed and sat down. "Wow, a gentleman to, you are quite the catch. I must be the luckiest girl on the planet."

Boba sat down across from her and began to eat. As he ate he looked up and said what he had been thinking over ever since he had woken up. " So, Ashoka, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us taking the time to get to know each other. I, I am really glad last night happened and I wouldn't take anything back, but I want to know more about of you, and I wouldn't mind sharing more about myself."

Ashoka looked up and slowly lowered her spoon and looked at him, her eyes studying his. "Very well, I would like that. I am also glad last night happened and wouldn't take it back. I know we may be rushing things, but for some reason I'm drawn to you Boba. The last few weeks I've been restless and anxious, unable to stand still or focus on anything. But as soon as I saw you fight something in me was drawn to you. Over the course of last night I came to trust you, and when we came back here, I wanted you, I _needed _you. I can't explain it, all I know is I want to be with you and don't want to loose you." She spoke softly, her eyes soft and filled with joy.

Boba reached forward and took her hand in his. " I feel the same way Ashoka. I'm a bounty hunter, it's a lonely job. I was taught to let no one in, to trust no one and care for only myself. But I care and trust you." They remained quite for a minute, each lost in thought. Finally Boba looked up and asked. "So Ashoka, what do you do?" Ashoka smiled awkwardly. "Uh, about that, there's something you need to know." Boba looked at her carefully, knowing something was off. "Why do I get the feeling something is wrong?"

Ashoka smiled sheepishly. " That's because, well, it has nothing to do with you. It's just." She paused for a moment before looking up at him and asked softly. "Promise me you'll hear me through. What I'm about to say may shock you or change you're opinion about me. Please promise you'll wait to hear me out before judging me. Can you do that Boba?" Boba nodded, wondering what was going on.

Ashoka breathed deeply before finally saying. "I'm a member of the Jedi Order." Boba instantly froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. _She's a J, Je, JEDI! SHE'S A JEDI! Why, why did she have to be a JEDI! _He shook his head and looked up at her, unaware that his eyes had hardened and cooled. Ashoka was shocked when his warm and calm eyes were filled with hatred and spite. "So you're a Jedi. I see." He said. Ashoka flinched, his soft and kind voice cold and hard. " I should have know this was to good to be true." Ashoka felt her eyes water in shock and pain. "What, what do you mean?" She asked desperately. "Why does me being a Jedi change anything?"

Boba slowly stood and walked over to the was and pulled down a picture before handing it to her. It showed a cute young boy with dark hair smiling and hugging a middle aged man. Suddenly she realized it was Boba and his father. As she looked up she saw the pain in his eyes as he said. " My father was the only family I had. He was my only parent, friend, ally and the only person who meant anything to me. And he was murdered in front of my eyes. By a Jedi." At this statement Ashoka's eyes widened in shock and she slowly looked down at the picture before looking back at him.

Boba continued in an angry voice. " The Jedi didn't just kill him, he chopped his head off. You Jedi preach peace, yet you kill any one who get's in you're way. You say you aren't warriors, but every day you practice you're light sabers, honing you're skills so you can kill any one or thing in you're way. My father didn't do anything against Jedi, never assassinated one. He was approached repeatedly to kill a Jedi, one man ever offered him enough money to buy his own planet if he would just kill a Jedi master. He said no. And how was he repaid for his kindness. Mace Windu saw him as a threat and chopped his head. And that wasn't all Windu did. Before the fight my father and I were talking to Count Duku and a few other dignitaries. Windu put his light saber to my father's throat and took him hostage!" Boba roared with anger and punched the wall in furry.

Ashoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Did master Windu really do that? I guess I can understand fighting Boba's father, but to take him hostage? That's the act of a coward, Jedi do NOT take hostages. And were not killer's, we train our light saber's ever day so we can fight and defeat our enemies WITHOUT killing them. But, wait. Mace Windu is a Jedi master and a member of the Jedi council. He's also a master dueler. He's one of the best. He, he could have, HE COULD HAVE DEFEATED BOBA'S FATHER WIHTOUT KILLING HIM! _Ashoka could barely believe what she had just realized. A senior Jedi master went against all the Jedi stood for. He had had taken a man hostage, threatened him with death if Duku didn't give in and executed the man instead of disarming him.

Ashoka looked up and saw Boba looking at her, breathing heavily. Ashoka gulped and said softly. "Boba, I, I'm ashamed of what Master, no. After what Windu did he is no Master. You are right, what he did was wrong and cowardly. I am ashamed to say I once looked up to him, but not any more. I, am disgusted by this. The Jedi council are supposed to be the perfect example of the Jedi order. For him to do this, there is no excuse." She looked at him and saw him slowly calming down. She paused, choosing her next words carefully. She knew that her next words would either make or break their friendship, relationship, or what ever what they had was called. " I, I want you to know something. What we did last night was forbidden. I would be thrown out of the Jedi Order if they found out. Also, recently I have been questioning the Jedi Order. I, I don't agree with a lot of things they say and do. Please, Boba, I don't want to loose you. Please, sit back down. Please don't hate me. I don't think I could take you hating me."

Ashoka said this Boba's anger melted and disappeared and he sat down with a sad smile. He reached out and took her hands in his. " How could I hate you Ashoka?" He asked softly with a smile. " I'm sorry how I reacted, I was angry, but not at you. I, my father was everything to me. And to watch a Jedi take him hostage, threaten him with death like a coward and then cut his head off was too much for me. But I don't want to loose you either." He got up walked around the table and pulled her up into a hug.

Ashoka sighed and closed her eyes as his warm arms closed around her, her fears disappearing. "Thank you Boba." She whispered softly. Finally she pulled back and sat back down, Boba sitting down next to her. Ashoka sighed and closed her eyes before speaking again. "This still is a problem. Jedi aren't supposed to have relationships, hell, we aren't even supposed to have these feelings." She opened her eyes and looked at Boba. "The Jedi are the only family I know, but, but well, lately I've begun to question the Jedi Code. There is so much I don't agree with, so many rules and laws that I don't believe in. I believe in and accept the Force. I can feel it guide me when ever I am in need. But sometimes I feel like I should just, just." She paused unable to say what she was thinking. She knew what she felt and wanted to say, but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Boba thought for second before finally saying. " Sometimes you feel like you should leave the Jedi Order?" He asked carefully, aware of just how sensitive and touchy this subject must be. Ashoka looked at him and nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. " I've questioned the Jedi Order and it's code most of my life. I have always felt strongly about certain things and felt like I should follow the Force, not some ancient set of rules. There have been so many times in my life when the Force guided me to one thing and the Code told me to do the opposite."

Boba nodded and said softly. "Sometimes you have to choose between what _others_ expect you to do and what _you _want to do. Most people think bounty hunters are the scum of the universe, but I think it is a noble job for true warriors, not a way for a bunch of cut throats and thugs to pay the bill. As for the Jedi and the code, think of it this way. Yes, the Jedi are strong and powerful in the Force, but do you honestly think their way is the only way of the Force. I don't know much about the Force, but I find it hard to believe that to follow the Force you _have _to belong to the Jedi Order. If you feel the Force is guiding you, then follow the Force and follow you're heart. Regardless of what you choose and or what you do, I'll stand beside you. No matter what." Ashoka smiled in appreciation and said softly. " Thank you Boba."

Ashoka closed her eyes again before sighing and standing up. She opened her eyes and said. "Boba, I, I have to go back to the Temple. I need to go back there and see things for myself. I know that I care for you and don't want to leave you, but the Jedi Order is all I know. This decision will affect me for the rest of my life. I'm sorry, but I have to go back and make a choice." Boba smiled sadly and stood up and hugged her before handing her a communicator. " I understand, I really do. And I will wait for you're decision. I need to stay here for another month anyway, so take you're time. This communicator is comlink to my ship and my personal channel. It can reach me any where, so feel free to contact me when ever you need to."

Ashoka smiled and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you Boba. I don't think it will take that long. I think I have already made my choice, I, I just have to go back and see if I'm sure." At this statement Boba smiled happily and nodded. "I understand." Ashoka nodded and headed back to the bedroom and quickly dressed. As she walked out she saw Boba standing by the ramp. She smiled and walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips before smiling and said softly. " Thanks for understanding Boba. You're best thing that has ever happened to me. I'll be at the Temple, but while I'm there, if you want we can meet up. I, I'd like to see you at night, if that's possible?"

Boba nodded and said with a rakish grin. "How bout the same place we first met. The bouncers there all like us and said we could come and go in when ever we want." Ashoka smiled and said " I'd like that. See you soon Boba." And with that she was gone. As Boba stared at the empty exit, he could only think of one thing. _I hope I see you soon Ashoka._

**And that's the end of chapter 3. Please review. Next time Ashoka questions the Jedi Order and makes her choice. Also, Boba meets Mace Windu, and boy is there a surprise coming. **_  
_


	4. Decisions, Choices and revilations

**Here's Chapter 4 of the series. This chapter is the turning point in my story. Up until now, I didn't know which way to take the story, but, well, just read and see. Enjoy.**

Boba walked down the street, making his way through the crowds. But as he strode down the crowded walk way, he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He was thinking over the last few days of his life. So much had happened so fast, that he could hardly believe it had really happened. In a single night, he had gone from lonely bounty hunter with no one to care for and call friend or family to attracted to and even in love with a beautiful woman. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was for some one like Ashoka to care for a cold killer like him. He swore to himself then and there on his father's soul that if she choose him over the Jedi, he would do what ever she asked of him. He would do what ever she wanted or needed. He had spent his entire life without ever loving a women, and he doubted he would ever love another women ever again. Boba new from experience. He rarely felt anything at all. He hardly ever had any feelings. But when he did feel things, he felt them so strongly that he had to act upon him.

Suddenly he was brought out of his musings by the sound of yelling. He looked up and was surprised to see he was only a few yards from the Devin_ Darkness. _As he looked at the entrance he saw a half a dozen of young males shouting at the bouncers, who while looking extremely pissed off, were still trying to talk to them calmly. As Boba watched, he sighed and shook his head. _Ah, what the hell. _He thought. _I got nothing better to do and probably won't hear from Ashoka for a while. Might as well have a few drinks and have a good time. _

Making his decision, he strode forward and as he approached he realized one of the bouncer's was Akiel. When Akiel saw him, he grinned evilly and nudged another bouncer and nodded at the approaching boy. When the other bouncers saw him walking up they all calmed down and began smiling as well. When the men saw the bouncers all calming down and grinning in an almost sadistic way they were slightly unnerved. As Boba reached them he smiled and said " Hi Akiel."

Akiel laughed and said happily. "Hey Boba, glad to see you. I have to say, every one was really impressed with you yesterday. I mean you took on 13 men at once and won. I doubt anyone's going to be dumb enough to mess with you again. By the way, all 13 are still in the medic center, all of them had to be carried there by a speeder since they could barely walk." At this point the men looked slightly nervous. "Oh, well, they were being loud and annoyed me. What happened to the other three guys?"

Akiel laughed and said. "Oh, you mean the three guys who drew blasters and you killed by throwing three knives at once and nailing each one right between the eyes?" Boba nodded and Akiel laughed and said. "Oh, we called the local police and had them dragged off." He paused before continuing with and innocent smile. "Unfortunately, there weren't any witnesses on who threw the knives, so there was no leads and the case was closed." At this point the men behind Boba were sweating and glancing all round fearfully. Just as Boba was about to say something one of them suddenly bolted, running as fast as he could in the opposite directs. A moment later the rest decided it wouldn't be a good idea to cross this kid and ran after their friend.

Boba watched them go before turning to Akiel who was laughing. Finally Akiel calmed down and said. "Thanks Boba, those guys have been making a scene for the last half hour. They were banned from the club a week ago and have been giving us trouble ever since." Boba nodded and grinned. Glad to help." He turned and began to walk towards the end of the line when Akiel grabbed his shoulder and said. " Hey Boba, don't bother with the line. That's the second night in a row that you've helped us bouncer's take out the trash. Here." He reached into his pocket and handed Boba a purple card hey. "This is a Devine Darkness VIP card. This will let you skip the line and go right in, it will also let you into the VIP lounge and it will allow you to order some of the more rare and hard to come by drinks and food."

Boba smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks." Akiel shrugged and said with a smile. "Don't mention it. You earned it. Who knows, you keep taking care of those punks for us and I might just give you a job." Boba laughed and as he walked through the door, he wondered what Ashoka was up to.

_Ashoka's p.o.v_

Ashoka walked quietly down the Hall's of the Jedi Temple. As she strode down the dimly lit hall ways, her mind was going over what she had to do. She had to make a choice, an impossible choice. As long as she could remember, she had had doubts about the Jedi Order and the Jedi Code. However, she had always loved the Force and didn't want to part ways with it, so she had suppressed those feelings of doubt and uncertainty. But the older she got, the more she came to question, until she had finally thought about leaving the Jedi Order. The only thing that had held her back was that the Jedi Order were the only family and friends she had. But now Boba was offering her everything she had ever wanted. He offered her a friend and loved one, a chance to free herself of a life she did not enjoy. She was taken from her family as a baby and raised as a Jedi. She didn't even remember her life before the Jedi Temple. But Boba, Boba offered her a chance to live her life the way _she _wanted to.

And then there was Boba himself. She didn't know why she was so drawn to him, but she was none the less. She was unable to figure out how or why, but she trusted him, was drawn to him, maybe even loved him. These feelings were all forbidden by the Jedi Code, but they never said why. Why couldn't Jedi fall in love? Why was it wrong? Ashoka felt like she needed to know. She needed to ask these questions before she made her choice.

As she walked down the hall she passed an open door and looked and in and stopped in mid step. The room was one of the thousands of meditation rooms that were littered throughout the Temple. The room was dark and filled with comfortable seats. On the wall were calming painting and in the center a small fountain. But what caught her interest was who was in it. There, not 10 feet from her, was none other than _Mace Windu!_ Ashoka remembered what Boba had said about Windu and what he thought about the Jedi. And who better to answer her questions than a Jedi Master and a senior member of the Jedi Council?

Making up her mind she quietly walked over to the seat across from him and sat down, waiting for him to acknowledge her. She may have doubts about the Jedi, but she was still a member and would not disrespect a senior Jedi. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, relaxing and waiting. After some time she felt movement in the room and saw Mace Windu slowly open his eyes and look around before finally settling his gaze on her. She nodded her head in respect and he nodded back.

"Can I help you with something young one?" He asked in a calm yet strong voice. Ashoka breathed deeply, gathering her courage and spoke. "Forgive me for bothering you Master, but I deeply need you're help. I, I am in need of you're guidance." Windu paused before finally nodding. "Go on my child."

Ashoka paused again, searching for the right words. Finally she asked again cautiously. "Master, the Jedi follow the Code, which has been our Order's guide. But we also follow the will of the Force. I know different Jedi fell the Force in different ways, and I know many Jedi have different beliefs on how to follow the will of the Force." She paused again and Mace Windu nodded his head in encouragement, understanding that something was bothering her and she desperately needed to get something off her chest. " I can feel the Force clearly. I'm not trying to sound arrogant or brag, but I really do feel the Force clearly. I can sense it all around me, inside me. I can feel it's will and that will guides me in everything I do. What I'm trying to ask is this. What do you do when you when the force guides and wills you to do one thing, but the Code commands you to do the opposite?" There, she had said it. After she finished she felt lighter, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Mace Windu sat up straighter and gazed at her intensely, his calm face concealing his shock. Out of all the things to come to him for guidance for, he hadn't expected this. He paused and thought carefully before speaking slowly, his voice calm yet caring. " I do not know from experience, for I have never faced such a problem. However, I believe in the Force. Every day I dedicate myself to serving the it's will. I train myself everyday to allow me to better serving it. If you can feel's the will of the Force, truly feel what it want's you to do, then you should follow it's guidance."

Ashoka was surprised by his answer, and felt compelled to ask. "Even if what it want's me to do will break one of the rules of the code?" Mace thought about that deeply before finally nodding his head. " The Code is just that, a code. A set of rules and guidelines we use to help steer our path through our life. How ever, above all else, above the code, above the rules and above our own personnel beliefs is the Force. The will of the Force is absolute. The Force is every where and in everything. Every living thing from the smallest plants the the greatest of living beings, it is everywhere. When the Force leads, Jedi follow. That rule is absolute. Even the Code acknowledges the will of the Force comes above all else. Does that answer you questions?"

Ashoka nodded and smiled. " Yes, yes it does. Thank you for you're time, master. You have been very helpful." She slowly stood up and walked to the door, before pausing. She looked back at him, remembering something Boba had told her. Mace felt her indecision and looked up at her. "Is there something else bothering you?" Ashoka paused before turning around and asked. "I was just wondering something. The code and the Jedi preach for peace and none violent methods. Yet we train every day to learn how to kill our enemies. We train with light sabers to kill all who stand in our way. Doesn't that seem a little hypocritical?"

Mace Windu's calm face hardened into a scowl. " I know we may train to fight, but we only do so we may better defend our selves. We are keepers of the peace, and must be able to enforce the peace. How ever we never strike some one down in cold blood, nor do we take the cowards path, such as taking people hostage to complete our mission. We fight, but we fight with honor."

As he said this, Ashoka grew angry and by the time he was finished she felt nothing but rage. _That lying bastard! _She thought viciously. _I don't believe this. He's looking my in the eye and lying with a straight face. He's a Jedi Master and a senior member of the Jedi Council! He, he, THAT'S IT! I'VE MADE MY CHOICE! _She was so angry she yelled out in a furious voice. "Oh really. So why did you take Boba Fett's father hostage? Why did you execute him and cut off his head? You took a man hostage and put a light saber to his throat right in front of his son who was only a child at the time. That sounds like cowardice to me! Or are Jedi masters above every one else, able to lie to some one while looking them in the eye. Are you just a bunch of lying filthy hypocrites?" By the time she was done she was screaming and panty heavily.

Windu starred at her in shock. He was stunned by what she had said and quickly stood up so that he towered over her. "Where did you hear that? I don't know who told you that, but it's a lie. It didn't happen like that." He asked in a quite voice, one that seemed to radiate power. Ashoka looked up at him, unafraid. " Oh really? It didn't happen like that?" She asked sarcastically. "Well for you're information I heard from some one who was there and watched the whole thing. Jango Fett's son, Boba. He watched the whole time as you took his father hostage like a coward and then cut him down in cold blood like a murderer."

Mace breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. " Where did you meet this man's son?" Ashoka said neutrally. "In a club in the lower district of the city. I didn't know who he was until, until well, until later that next day." Ashoka had stumbled mid sentence and had quickly skipped over her mistake. _I can't believe I almost told Windu I spent the night with Boba! _She thought with a blush.

Windu didn't respond right away. Finally he asked slowly. "I see. And do you know where the boy is now?" Ashoka paused before slowly nodding. "Yes, I know where he is. Why?" Windu didn't answer her question. He merely said. "Take me to him." It wasn't a request, and Ashoka was stunned by this request. She was about to refuse when she realized something. _This could be a good thing. Boba clearly still has some problems from his father's death. Maybe this will get him some closure. _She thought, trying to suppress a smile. _Yes, this could work. I've made my choice, time for me to show it._ She nodded and said. " One moment. Wait here please." She walked out the door and shut it behind her. A couple of minutes later she walked in. "He has agreed to meet me by his ship at the space port. He is on his way now. We should leave now as well." With that said she turned and walked out. Mace nodded and followed her.

The two of them left the Temple together and caught a air speeder to the space port. Ashoka lead the way to Boba's ship. They finally arrived and walked through the door and out onto the platform holding Boba's ship. The platform stretched off the edge of the build and was several hundred feet wide and twice as long. Standing next to a large fighter ship was a man covered head to foot in familiar looking Mandalorian armor. As Mace starred at the armor he realized it looked familiar because it was the same armor that belonged to the man he had killed. As he approached the man took off his helmet and glared at Mace. Mace was shocked to see how much the boy resembled Jango Fett. _I guess Ashoka was right about this boy being that man's son. _Mace thought to himself.

As the two Jedi approached the young man, Mace Windu stopped 10 feet from him. But Ashoka kept walking until she reached Boba's side, and to Mace's shock, wrapped her arms around the young man's neck and kissed him passionately. Boba wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her lips against his, the feel of her body against his and the scent of her body making his heart pump. Finally he pulled back and grinned before whispering. " Good to see you again. That was one hell of a greeting." Ashoka blushed and smiled. "I was just glad to see you." She looked him in they eye and said quietly. "I've made my choice Boba." Boba gulped and asked nervously. "You have. I, I see. What, what have you decided." Ashoka grinned mischievously and leaned forward and whispered into his ear in a husky voice. "I choose you Boba. I will stand by you're side from hear on. I have always questioned the Jedi Order. They took me from my family, forced to me to live _my _life by _their _rules and standards. No more. You were right, I don't have to be a Jedi to follow the Force. I trust you and want to be with you, and the Force approves." Boba grinned and pulled her against him again, kissing her happily.

The two finally pulled back and smiled at each other before turning to Mace Windu. Ashoka smiled and said coldly. "Mace Windu, may I introduce you to Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett, the man you took hostage like a coward before killing in cold blood like a murderer."

Mace was shocked by the coldness in her voice. This was not the uncertain and confused girl he had watched grow up in the Temple. He noticed she was glaring at him, and all the uncertainty and timidness she had displayed up till then had vanished instantly, leaving only cold certainty. As she spoke she backed away from Boba who was glaring at the Jedi. "Hello murderer. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Today my father will be avenged. Today you die for what you did all those years ago." And with that he put his helmet on and drew his blasters.

Mace Windu looked at Ashoka and was stunned to see her leaning against the side of the ship, grinning savagely, looking at the two of them with obvious anticipation. "Ashoka?" He asked cautiously. "What is going on?" Ashoka grinned and said happily. "Oh, I've just made a choice, that's all." Mace was even more confused. "A choice?" He asked.

She nodded happily. "Yep, you see, I've always questioned the code and the teachings of the Jedi Order. When I met Boba, I was lonely and confused. But the Force led me to Boba, it drew me to him. And I faced a choice. Follow the Jedi Code and stay at the temple and live a miserable and unhappy life. Or join Boba and live my life how I want to. I choose Boba. As of now, I hear by resign from the Jedi Order. Oh, and don't worry about you being forgotten. I'll be sure to tell the Jedi Order you died in battle when I resign." She paused before grinning and continuing. "Of course, I'll have to edit the story. And maybe I'll take you're light saber for myself, along with you're personal tomb on how to master you're personnel fighting style, Vaapad. All my life I have enjoyed fighting and the thrill of battle, but have never been allowed to harness my power. You're style will help with that."

Now Mace Windu was extremely alarmed. Vaapad was a lightsaber style _he _had created. It was the closest fighting style to that of the dark side, because unlike all the other fighting styles the Jedi used, this one called upon the dark side. It called upon the wielder's enjoyment of the fight, using the joy and lust for battle to empower the fighter. _If Ashoka really has turned against the Jedi, and get's her hand on that style, she'll fall to the dark side and become a Sith. Count Duku is already too powerful, and we don't even know who his master is. Not to mention Duku has his own dark Jedi, Ventress who is already very strong. But she is just a dark Jedi, not a true Sith. I, I can not allow Ashoka to fall to the Dark side. If she does, the Jedi could loose this war._

Windu watched as Ashoka turned to Boba and grinned. "He's all yours." Boba nodded and stepped forward. "Let's begin." He said. Mace starred at his opponent and frowned, knowing he had no choice he drew his lightsaber and activated it. " Very well. I will fight you and defeat you. And as for you, Ashoka, I can't allow to continue the path you now walk. The Jedi Council will be informed of you're actions." Ashoka merely smiled and said with a smile. "Not if Boba defeats you first."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. Hope you liked the chapter. I know Ashoka traditionally is a good hapy go lucky Jedi who loves the order, but well, THIS IS MY STORY! Besides, Ashoka would make such a great Dark Jedi. And that is why I love trail blazing. Next time, Boba faces Mace Windu. Ashoka faces the Jedi Council, and we find out just what those marks on their shoulder and the night they spent together mean!**


	5. Battle Boba vs Windu

_Windu watched as Ashoka turned to Boba and grinned. "He's all yours." Boba nodded and stepped forward. "Let's begin." He said. Mace starred at his opponent and frowned, knowing he had no choice he drew his lightsaber and activated it. " Very well. I will fight you and defeat you. And as for you, Ashoka, I can't allow to continue the path you now walk. The Jedi Council will be informed of you're actions." Ashoka merely smiled and said with a smile. "Not if Boba defeats you first."_

Mace took his stance, calling upon the Force and prepared himself for battle, placing his signature purple lightsaber in front of him and breathing deeply. He exhaled slowly, his mind clearing, focusing only on the fight a hand.

Across from him, Boba like wise prepared for the up coming battle, starring at Mace, studying his helmet's read out. His helmet was much more than a simple piece of armor, it was a highly advanced tool. It had countless built in devices, such as inter galactic translator, able to translate any language in the galaxy. It also had combat data scanners, which measured distances, wind speeds, motion speeds. It also locked onto targets, and provided species weaknesses and vital points to aim for. It also had detail files on soldiers, different types of fighters, such as Jedi. As Boba prepared, his helmet rapidly displayed all known information on fighting Jedi, most of that information Boba had inputted himself from past fights with other Jedi.

As he tightened his grip on his blasters, he thought _this if for you, father! _And with that he exploded into action. Boba leaped to the left, his twin blasters firing rapidly, the red bolts striking at the Jedi master. Mace's purple lightsaber spun and twirled, the purple light weaving through the air in a deadly dance. As Mace continued to block all of his shots, Boba changed tactics and charged forward, twin guns blasting even faster than before, the laser bolts leading the way. As he drew closer to his target he stopped firing and leaped into the air, and as he soared through the air he whipped his blasters back into his holsters. As he landed eight away from Mace, and dove forward.

Mace saw Bob dive forward and tried to bring his lightsaber down to block his attack, but Boba had anticipated this and pushed both hands down and launched himself _over _Mace. As he sailed over the Jedi, his right hand slashed through the air while his left foot lashed down and came up under Mace's chin, launching the tall Jedi back wards onto the hard landing pad. As he came down, Mace felt his head slam into the hard ground. He was dazed, but even so he was a trained warrior, and a veteran of countless battles. He shook his head and leaped up and took a defensive stand. But as he tried to lift his right arms, he felt his shoulder explode in pain. He glanced at his shoulder and saw a deep slash on his shoulder, blood pouring out of the wicked gash, his shoulder bone visible.

Mace grimaced and looked back at Boba, who was already on his feet, a blood covered vibro-stiletto in his right hand. Mace frowned and summoned the Force, staunching the bleeding and cooled his burning muscle. While it wouldn't heal his arm, it would stop him from bleeding to death. He slowly exhaled and flexed his arm, frowning when he realized he could barely move it. With a sigh he switched his light saber to his left hand. While he was more than capable of fighting left hand, not being able to use his right hand would severely handy cap him. As he starred at the waiting Boba, he frowned even more. _Why didn't he attack me when I was getting up? He could have easily finished me off before I had realized I was injured. It would have taken me several seconds to realize my handy cap and switch hands and fighting style. That would have been enough to finish me off. So why?_

As if reading his mind Boba spoke. "I could have easily finished you off when you were getting up. But I don't want this to be quick. Normally I never take things personally. A fight is a fight. But just this once, I'll make this personal. I want this to be slow and painful." And with that he launched himself forward again. As he charged forward he dove forward and rolled to the left, coming up on Mace's right side. And Mace spun to bring his lightsaber to guard, he was to slow. As Boba came up slammed his gauntlet into Mace's rib cage, twisting his hand, driving his fist deeper. A sickening crack could be heard as Boba jumped back to dodge Mace's purple blade. But as Boba jumped away Mace smirked and stopped his swing in mid attack and changed directions, diving down and slashing along Boba's leg. Boba yelled in pain, and as he landed his leg gave away and the boy fell to the floor. Mace, sensing the victory was at hand charged forward, determined to end the match. As Boba drew his twin blasters, Mace used the Force to rip both of them from his hands and hurled the two weapons behind him. Seconds later he was standing over the boy, his lightsaber at Boba's throat.

"Yield." Mace said in a firm tone, not letting the pain and weariness he felt to show. As he starred down at his opponent, the boy slowly raised his hands to his neck and removed the helmet, letting it fall to the ground. As Boba starred up at Mace, the Jedi was shocked to see the boy grinning. Before Mace realized what was happening, Boba slammed his wrist down, using the ground to press a button on his wrist pad. A second later two shots echoed from behind. Mace dove to the side on instinct. One red bolt flew by harmlessly. But the second bolt slammed into Mace's lower back, burning it's way into his flesh and body. Mace's grunted as he landed, panting in pain. As he lay on the ground, he tried to move his legs, but realized he couldn't. He closed his eyes and sighed. _My spine must be damaged. This fight is over. _

He looked over to see Boba getting up. Pulling yet another blaster out and aiming it at him. As he aimed the blaster at him, Mace wondered what had happened. Boba, seeing the Jedi's confusion, smiled and raised his arm, showing the small a-ray of tools there and pointed to a small red button. " I have fought Jedi before and lost my blasters several times. I set a slave circuit in the blasters, I push the button and they fire. Normally it causes a distraction, long enough for me to get the edge. I never had them actually _hit _anything before. But that doesn't matter. Today my father is avenged."

Mace closed his eyes again and exhaled softly, reaching out to the Force one last time. He heard Boba fire twice, and felt both bolts strike him in the chest. But as he drew his last breath and felt the life leave him, he felt the Force stronger and more clearly than he had in his entire life. He felt it all around hims, heard it calling to him. And as he died he finally felt content, knowing he had become one with the Force.

Boba stared down at the body of Mace Windu. As he starred he realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled and grinned. _I have avenged you father. Now you may rest in peace. Wait for me in the next life, and one day I will join you. _And with that he turned and limped away to his ship, where Ashoka was waiting, a grin on her face. As he reached her she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long, searing kiss. Boba wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing himself against her, relishing in the feeling of her lips as he savored in his victory.

Finally he pulled away and grinned at Ashoka who smirked back and asked. "So, how does it feel to finally kill him?" Boba smiled back and laughed. "Good. I, I feel like my father can finally rest in peace." Suddenly he winced and looked down at his injured leg. Ashoka glanced and frowned. "You go inside and lie down. I'll be right inside." Boba nodded and limped up the ship ramp and disappered. Ashoka smiled at his disappearing figure. She turned and walked over to the body of Mace Windu and starred down at the dead man and shook her head. "And so fall's a great warrior." She paused and leaned down and picked up the lightsaber in his hand. As she held the weapon in her hand, she marveled at how it felt. As she felt the handle, she couldn't believe how _right _it felt in her hand, as if the handle had been constructed for _her, _instead of _Windu. _

Ashoka held the handle away from her and turned it on, the purple blade shooting out into exhistance. Ashoka took a pose and twirled the blade around, striking and parrying invisible targets. Finally she shut down the blade and nodded, certain the the weapon would suit her very well. She spared one last glance at the fallen Jedi Master, and nodded in respect to the fall battle veteran. "Rest assured, Mace, you're work will not die with you. I will study Vappad, and I will master it, and _improve _it. I will you use it as it should be used. Good bye." And with that she turned and walked away toward the ship. Boba needed healing. Tomorrow, _tomorrow, _she would deal with the Jedi Temple tomorrow.


	6. Which Path to Walk

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone I didn't update sooner. I recently turned 21 and just moved into my apartment and had a bunch a sh!t to do. Sorry everyone for taking so long. I'll start updating much sooner. I didn't know which way to take the story but I do. **

**P.S. To all of those who enjoy my story so far have my best fan, Dude with a Haircut to thank for this update. Dude with a Haircut sent me a message telling me to get my but in gear and get back to writing. He reminded me that all of my fans who enjoyed this series were waiting on me. So, thanks for the message. I had forgotten that this story meant a lot to more than just me. I'll keep writing and start updating more often. Can't promise very long chapters, but my story will continue at a much faster pace now. **

_Ashoka held the handle away from her and turned it on, the purple blade shooting out into existence. Ashoka took a pose and twirled the blade around, striking and parrying invisible targets. Finally she shut down the blade and nodded, certain the the weapon would suit her very well. She spared one last glance at the fallen Jedi Master, and nodded in respect to the fall battle veteran. "Rest assured, Mace, you're work will not die with you. I will study Vappad, and I will master it, and improve it. I will you use it as it should be used. Good bye." And with that she turned and walked away toward the ship. Boba needed healing. Tomorrow, tomorrow, she would deal with the Jedi Temple tomorrow. _

Ashoka starred down at Boba, who was sleeping quietly on his bed. After the battle with Mace Windu, Boba had been so elated, Ashoka couldn't help but to feel happy for him. The two of them had made love for the rest of the afternoon. Boba's victory fueling his passion, and Ashoka's new found freedom energizing her. Hours later they had finally tired and fallen a sleep next to each other. Now Ashoka sat there watching her sleeping lover.

As she thought over the last few days and everything had happened, she felt strange. She had been a Jedi all her life, it was all she knew, all she had ever known. But she knew, deep down, she had always _known _that the Jedi life hadn't been for her. She had always enjoyed a good fight, had always reveled in the thrill of combat and the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The Jedi code had always felt wrong to her. She had always felt like it was holding her back, restraining her, and most recently, strangling her. Her body and soul had craved for more in life than the empty and lonely path of a Jedi. Then Boba had come into her life, offering her everything she had ever craved and needed. Everything the Jedi couldn't offer.

When she had heard what Mace Windu had done and confronted him about it, Mace Windu had calmly lied to her Face. That had been the catylist, the final straw. Then and there she had made her choice. She would leave the Jedi Order and it's teachings. She would join Boba and use the Force how she saw fit. No longer would the Jedi Order and it's narrow minded code hold back. It hadn't been a day since she had made that choice, and already she could feel the Force more than in her entire life, stronger and more clearly than ever.

Now the question was, what to do with this new power. Would she continue to walk the path of the Jedi Knight? Following the light and trying to selflessly help those who would never appreciate her and ridicule her for every mistake. Would she walk the path way and a Gray One? Those who were still Jedi at heart but didn't enslave themselves to the code. Would she walk the path a a Dark Jedi? Those who embraced the Dark Side and it's power, but still followed some semblance of the Jedi Code, using it to continue to help guide them. Or would she walk the path of a Sith Lord. Those mighty lords of old who renounced the Light completely and embraced the Dark Side willingly and with open arms, reveling in it's power and greatness.

Ashoka stared at Boba before looking down at her hands. In them were Mace Windu's lightsaber. As she starred at it she marveled at _right _it felt in her hand. When she had first picked it up, she had been stunned that is had fit perfectly in her hand, as if it had been constructed for her. As she lifted it up in one hand, and felt it's balance, she wondered if this was a sign of the force. As she starred at it, she knew she would never walk the path of a Jedi Knight or a Gray One. Both still bound themselves to the Jedi Code, something she would never do ever again.

_Both remaining paths follow the Dark Side. I, I have accepted that. I enjoy fighting and combat. I enjoy my time with Boba and love him. I have made my choice to share my life with him. I enjoy the pleasures of the flesh and hate living a simple life. I enjoy clubs and dancing, fine clothes and high quality food. All my life all those things and many more were denied to me. I have helped kill a Jedi Master and have violated the code countless times over the last few weeks. So the real question is this. Just how far have I fallen? How deeply have I embraced the Dark Side? Is the Dark Side really the path for me?_

But as these thoughts ran through her head, she suddenly felt the Force flowing through her and all around her. She closed her eyes and reached out to it, and was stunned when she felt it flood through her body, filling her with power. She slowly rose to her feet and breathed deeply, exhaling slowly. As she felt the Force flow through her, she though about her Choice to leave the Jedi Order, she thought about Boba and the pleasure they had shared. She thought about her love for combat. And she thought about the pleasure and satisfaction she had felt when Mace Windu had died. As she remembered she felt the Force with in her slowly change.

Before the Force had always been a source of light, warmth and inner peace. But she had never enjoyed that light, had never enjoyed peace. But the Force was different now. It was dark and cool, refreshing and energizing, but at the same time filling her with in warmth and easing her fatigue. Filling her with power and confidence. As the power of the Force flowed through her, Ashoka exhaled and nodded. She opened her eyes and smiled. She knew what she would do. She looked at Boba and whispered. " I will walk neither the path of the Jedi nor the the path of the Sith. There is no light or dark, right or wrong. There is only the Force. I will not walk a path laid down before me by some other person. I will walk my own path, and use the Force, ALL of it, as I see fit."

With that she turned and walked to the table and wrote a note to Boba before turning and placing on the pillow next to him. She bent down and kissed him before turning and walked out of the bedroom and out of the ship. Soon she reached the landing and jumped in a speeder and took off, heading towards the Jedi Temple. She had several matters to attend to before she could leave this world and venture out into the Galaxy. But she would take care of them, and quickly.

As the Jedi Temple came into view, Ashoka slowed down and parked the speeder. She quickly jumped out and strode purposefully towards the Temple. As she ascended the stairs, she drew the Force into her, fortifying her mind and body, drawing the darkness in her into her very core, forcing the light and peace out of her body and wrapping it around her like a warm blanket. She hoped it would be enough to stop the other Jedi from sensing her new recent choices and new found power. As she strode through the entrance and entered the Jedi Temple, and paused and looked around wondering what to do. She looked up at the ceiling before smirking and nodding her head. She knew what she would do first. As she strode off once more, she had to restrain her self from laughing. This would be _very _entertaining.

**Well that's that chapter. Sorry if the chapter is kinda short after a 3 month brake, but don't worry. I'm ALREADY writhing the NEXT CHAPTER! So for those of you disappointed, don't worry, the story will continue.**


	7. Meeting With the Council

**And here's the next chapter. I know the last chapter was kinda short, but it was setting the stage for this chapter. This is the chapter when many things come to light and big things happen, so I had to set the stage. Warning, this will be a long chapter and will have a slow beginning so please bear with me. Now, on with the show.**

_As Ashoka strode through the entrance and entered the Jedi Temple, and paused and looked around wondering what to do. She looked up at the ceiling before smirking and nodding her head. She knew what she would do first. As she strode off once more, she had to restrain her self from laughing. This would be very entertaining._

Ashoka calmly walked down the hallway, constantly smiling and waving at the young Jedi she had grown up with, and nodding her head in respect every time she passed a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. On the outside she was as cheerful and content as she always had been, but on the inside she was seething. _They aren't my friends or family. I was taken from my family as a baby and forced into there way of life like a slave. I never had any choice. I don't even know where my family are or what there names are, so I CAN'T go back to them or even look for them. That alone FORCES ME TO STAY AGAINST MY WILL! _

This had always angered Ashoka. The Jedi Masters always said the none of them _had _to stay and that they were free to leave the order when ever they liked. But if a youngling left, _where _could they go. Most Jedi were taken from their family's at a young age, many as infants. It would be impossible for many of them to find their family's again. The Jedi Order was all they knew. _So much for voluntary life. _She thought to herself bitterly.

Ashoka paused and looked around, gaining her barrings. The Jedi Temple was basically a giant maze, one that took youngling years to learn to navigate. It was meant to keep intruders confused and isolated. But with twisting hallways and countless paths to take in any direction, Ashoka would use this to her advantage. There were thousands of rooms and chambers, and dozens upon dozens of hallways and rooms hardly ever saw any life. Ashoka was using these rarely used hallways and chambers to move throughout the temple unseen, only using common and crowded hallways when needed.

Eventually she made it to her room and sealed and locked the door. She looked around her room and sighed. Her room was small and to her looked rather empty. Her bed was against the far wall. To her right was a desk for work. To left was a closet with her clothes. The walls were pale and bare. She shook her head again. _This has been my home for years now. I won't miss it. _Shaking her head again she strode forward to her bed and used the Force to pull it away from the wall. On the other side of the bed, the side against the wall was a hidden draw, one she used to hide anything she didn't want found. The bed frame was very heavy, she had made sure of that. The Jedi Knight's and Masters didn't search the young Jedi's rooms, but she secretly installed this hidden draw in case some other Jedi came into her room looking for her.

She pulled out the draw and smiled. Inside the draw was several pouches of credits, money she had saved up over the years. Jedi were given money for missions and weren't supposed to use the Force for profit, but over the last few years, Ashoka couldn't help herself from sneaking out every few months and going to a club or gambling joint. A casual wave of the hand and a slight prod with the Force and she could get into any place, despite her age. A little liberal use of the Force and she could walk out with a pouch filled with thousands and thousands of credits. Over the years she had stashed away a small fortune. She had also bought a few things.

Beside the credit pouches were 3 large different colored bags filed with a variety of Mark X5 compression bombs. The Mark X5 were highly compressed explosives, small enough to fit inside her pocket but powerful as highly explosive grenades. Each large bag was filled with several dozen Mark X5, but each bag held a different kind. The gray one held thermal detonators, highly explosive. The red one held incendiary grenades, when it went off it would explode in massive cloud of fire. And the blue bag held EMP bombs, capable of taking out any droid.

The final item in the draw was a small suit case that held a variety of small concealable weapons and tools. Weapons were forbidden in the Temple, along with some of her tools, so she had smuggled in hold out blasters, small but high powered blasters easy to hide, along with a small collection of small vi-bro-blades and illegal tools. Ashoka stared down at her secret stash and smiled. She had a feeling she would be needing these. She got up and walked to her closet and pulled out a backpack and went back to her bed and sat down. She pulled out half a dozen Mark X5's and slipped them into her pocket along with a hold out blaster and a few blades. The rest of her stash quickly went into her bag before she stood and closed the draw and pushed the bed back into place. She stored Mace Windu's light saber in the pack as well before slipping the pack on and leaving the room forever. Regardless how the next things went, she would never return.

Ashoka quickly made her way through the Temple. She headed towards the Masters Wing, the part of the Temple were the Jedi Masters lived. As she reached the wing she darted into an alcove and looked around, making sure no one was in site. When she saw no one she reached out in the Force, sensing for anyone near by. When she felt no one in the immediate place, she smiled and darted down the hall, using the Force to help her dash down the hallway rapidly. At she reached the end of the hall she skidded to a halt and looked around quickly, searching for Mace Windu's room. Finally she spotted it and quickly walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked around and was stunned. The room was much larger than hers, the walls covered in paints and pictures, the bed large and comfortable.

_So a Master can have what ever they want, but us non-masters get stuck with bare minimum living comforts. Figures. _Ashoka looked around and saw something that got her attention. There was a desk to her right, with a heavy lock on one of the larger drawers. She slipped off her pack and approached it. She tried to pull if out but was locked. _I guess hoping it would be unlocked was to much to ask for. _Ashoka then turned and rummaged through her pack before pulling out a set of lock picks. She smiled and went to work, calling on the Force to heighten her hearing. A few minutes later of toiling away at the lock there was an audible _click_ and the draw slid out. Ashoka put away her pick and looked down at the draw. There, laying before her was a large, hard cover leather bound tomb. The front of it was cover in strange markings and runes. Ashoka reached down and gently pulled it out. Breathing shakily, Ashoka dropped to her knees and slowly opened the tomb and flipped through the pages gently. What she saw inside made her gasp. There on the pages before her were countless diagrams and images along with notes and commentaries on Vapaad.

As she starred down at the writings and images before her, Ashoka could only think of one thing. _With this I can master Vapaad. _The thought made her giddy with anticipation. She quickly shut and relocked the drawer and re-organized her pack. She slipped the tomb into the bottom of the pack. She placed her stash of credits and weapons next and placed all her clothes at the top and on the sides. Any one looking at the pack or opening it would see a bunch of clothes. She quickly slipped on her pack and strode away, heading for the Council room. She had one last thing to do.

_Boba's P.O.V_

Boba gradually woke up, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He stretched and yawned before rolling over and reaching out for Ashoka. When his hands found nothing he opened his eyes and saw the bed and room were empty. He quickly spotted the note and picked it up and read it.

_Dear Boba. I've gone to the Jedi Temple to resign from the Order. I will inform the Council of my decision and then I will leave forever. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but you looked so happy and content I couldn't do it. Plus you needed you're rest after you're battle with Mace. I also have a few things to collect. I am also planning on stealing Mace Windu's personal tomb on Vapaad. With it I can master the style and become more powerful. When you wake up and read this. Please get dressed and __come to the Temple, and please come in full armor and weapons. When you arrive at the Temple ask the receptionist to see the Council. I want you to be there when I leave. I want them to know why I am leaving and what I plan to do. If I can make even a few of the other younglings question the Order and make them choose their own path, than I will be content. See ya son._

_Love Ashoka. _

Boba closed the note and smiled. _That's Ashoka for you._ He thought with a laugh. He wasn't to keen on going to the Jedi Temple after killing a Jedi Master, but it was what Ashoka wanted then so be it. Beside no one saw his fight with Mace, and the man's body was stashed in a hidden sealed compartment in the bottom of his ship. The seal was air tight, so the body wouldn't decompose and smell. He'd dump it in space in some unknown system and no one would ever find him.

He took a quick shower and got dressed, putting on his armor and helmet before walking to his armory. He punched in the code and stepped back as the doors opened. Boba thought about Ashoka's request and smiled before strapping on _all _of his gear. Blasters, flame thrower, poison darts, wrist rockets, jet pack, throwing blades, grenades, combat blades and more were strapped on to his armor. Finally done he closed the door and headed out. Moments later he left the ship and hopped into a speeder and took off into the sky, speeding towards the Jedi Temple and his Ashoka.

As the Temple came into view, the young man smiled and laughed. He couldn't wait to see the expressions on the Jedi Knights faces when Ashoka left. Who knows, if he was lucky he might even get there before Ashoka told the Jedi Council, now that would be a site to see. A room full of Jedi Masters shocked speechless. Just thinking about it made him giddy and he slammed his hands forward on the dash board, rocketing his speeding forward at blinding speeds. Oh, this was going to be good.

_Ashoka's p.o.v._

Ashoka walked down the hall calmly, not letting any of her eagerness or anticipation show on her face. She was currently traveling through what was unofficially called the Master's Hall. The hall was almost empty and filled with statues and busts of past Jedi Masters, and at the far end of the hall was large, grandly designed door that lead to the Jedi Council's meeting room. To the left of the door was a large desk with female Jedi Knight sitting behind it. As she approached the door the Jedi looked up at her and smiled while saying in a friendly voice. "I'm sorry young one but this area is off limits. Only those with business with the Jedi Council my enter."

Ashoka glared at her and said coolly. "Well then I'm in the right place. Please inform the Council that a member of the Jedi Order is hear to renounce the Jedi Way and leave this pitiful and decrepit life style." Her voice was sharp and filled with anger. The aid was stunned, and for good reason. The Jedi had been around for thousands of years, and in that time only 20 had ever left the Order, the Lost 20.

The aid looked at her in shock before asking hesitantly. "Are, are you sure young one. This, this isn't something to joke about or do in a moment of rashness. Once you leave the Order, it is forever." She paused, before continuing. "Are you sure you wish to continue?" Ashoka glared at the woman. "Of course I want to continue you pathetic puppet. Now let me through." The aid flinched at the anger in her voice and nodded and hit button, opening the door. Ashoka walked past, ignoring the sad look on the aids face. She entered a short hallway and soon reached a pair of large intricately designed doors. She stopped before them and paused, taking a deep breath. _Here it goes. _She thought to herself. _No turning back. I can do this. _Squaring her shoulders she walked forwards, the door opening before her. Ashoka strode forward and stopped at the center of the room, bowing her head. As she straitened up she looked around her.

The 11 Master were all siting in a half circle. The council was made of 12 Jedi Masters, but one seat was empty. Ashoka looked at the empty seat curiously, not allowing the smirk she felt show on her face. Quickly Ashoka looked back to Master Yoda. The diminutive green being was sitting in the center, looking at her keenly, his ancient eyes piercing. Ashoka glanced around at the other Masters. She didn't recognize most of them, but she knew a few, such as Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon, his lower face covered by his breather.

Ashoka waited patiently, letting the Council speak. Finally Yoda closed his eyes before opening them and began speaking. " Informed us, the Council Aid has, leave the Jedi Order, you wish. A grave decision this is. Wonder why, this Council does." As always, Ashoka wondered at the way he spoke. **(Okay, Ashoka doesn't wonder about the way he speaks, but I sure as hell do. I know he is supposed to be all wise and mysterious, and at times it can be interesting, but COME ON. Who the hell came up with the idea. "Hey, I know, lets make a 900 year old and 2 foot high being, who walks with a cain but when fighting does triple areal back flips and jumps off the wall and lets have him speak in reverse. Brilliant!" The person who came up with the overall idea of Yoda Had to be stoned. Just saying.) **

" I have many reasons for leaving this Order, Yoda, and many grievances against it as well. Would you prefer the long list or, or the short?" Ashoka said in a cold voice, deliberately forgetting to add Master to Yoda's name. Ashoka had to stop herself from smiling at the shock on the face of many of the Masters. _That's right you bastards, I'm no longer going to bow down and cater to you're ever whim. _Several of the Masters began muttering to each other, but stopped when Yoda raised a hand, silencing them. "State of of them please, will you?"

Ashoka nodded and began speaking. " Now where to begin, ah yes. First I wish to leave because I did not choose this life, I didn't even want it. You took me from my family when I was a baby, away from my family and home world and forced me to be part of you're damned Order. You practically kidnapped me against my will, and then forced _me _to follow _you're_ laws. I've hated my stay at the order. You're rules make no sense to me. I feel the Force clear as day, yet it tells me to do things that the code says are wrong. The only reason I never left earlier is because I was too young and never knew anything else. You say that we younglings are free to leave the Order at any time and no one if forcing us to stay, yet you practically kidnap us from our families at such a young age we barely remember them and know nothing else beside the Order. Second, the Jedi Code. You all act like the Code is some sacred law that must be followed all the time with out question. Yet the Force guides me to do other wise."

"Third, the Order is a joke. We claim to be kind peace keepers, people who only helps those who ask for it. Yet you pry into every ones business, sending Jedi out on missions to force their will onto others. Those who don't bow to you're demands wined up on the wrong end of a lightsaber. Who many times has this order forced people to do what they want. How many of you're so called 'negotiations' were done with a lightsaber to the other persons throat? How many people who refused to cower before you and bow at you're feet were killed for fighting for what they believe in? How much blood has been spilled on you're commands? How many Jedi Knights have guilt eating away at them because they have killed and killed again on YOUR orders? I have seen death and I have spoken to many a Knight who have admitted to ending the lives of countless beings simple because those beings refused to give up there freedom. You claim that Jedi take lives only when their lives are in danger. Yet you send these Knights on to foreign planets with orders to do things that will make the locals _want _to kill them, forcing the Jedi Knights to defend themselves by taking the lives of their attackers."

"And finally to top it all of you are a bunch of liars and hypocrites." This got another reaction, a few of the Masters were even unable to hide the shock and out rage at her statement. " This council is supposed to made of the wisest and most noble of the Jedi, yet Mace Windu deliberately lied to my face and deceived me. I asked him something, something very important. And he lied to my face with a SMILE! He even lied to me further just to cover up his own cowardly murderous actions! So there, there are my reasons for wanting to leave this pitiful and decrepit Order of lying, cowardly, murdering hypocrites. Any questions?" By the end of her rant Ashoka was panting heavily, her voice filled with the anger she had been suppressing for so long. Many of the Masters were starring at her hard, but a few seemed to be thinking, including Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Ashoka hoped that she had gotten to them. _Maybe my leaving and standing up to them will help future children who are in my shoes._

Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first to speak. "I see have been thinking about this for some time. I am sad you feel that way, but I will not argue with what you said. We are each allowed to think and say what we want. However, there is one point of you're I must ask you about. You stated that Master Windu lied to you're face. You even went so far as to say he deliberately lied to you with a smile and went on to lie even further to cover up his, how did you put it? Cowardly and murderous actions, was it?" Ashoka nodded, not speaking. The old master paused before saying again. "Could you please explain that for us?"

Ashoka sighed and said. "Very well. I asked Mace Windu why we Jedi are always claiming to be peaceful guardians when we train with our lightsabers every day to become better killers. That was my question to him. He then lied to my face stating that Jedi never took a life needlessly, and nor would they sink so low as to murder some one or be a coward and take some one hostage. Yet that is EXACTLY what Mace Windu did. On Geanossis, he snuck behind Count Duke like a coward, and when he reached the Count, instead of placing his lightsaber at Duku's back, he chose instead to place his lightsaber at another man's throat. Mace Windu lied to, and took a man hostage, threatening to cut off his head if Duku didn't submit to his will. And why? Because Windu was old friends with Duku and didn't want to hurt him. Windu would rather sneak up on his target, take an innocent man hostage and kill him instead of attacking his opponent like a warrior, and on top of it lied to my face about it!"

At this point Yoda spoke again. " Hear this from, where did you?" Ashoka smiled innocently and said. "Why from young boy who was there of a course. A young innocent boy who watched Mace Windu take his father hostage like a coward and later watched Mace Windu cut of his fathers head." Ashoka suddenly felt a prescience in the Force. One which was both familiar and welcome. Ashoka closed her eyes briefly, and reached out to the Force, and soon realized she was right and Boba had arrived. She opened her eyes and smiled. "If you doubt my words, how about asking him. His name if Boba and he is approaching the Temple as we speak. In fact he just pulled up to the Temple in a speeder. If you would send word for him to be escorted up here I'm sure he would be glad to give you his account of what Windu did."

**And that is where this chapter will end. Sorry to end on a cliff hanger, but Boba meeting the Council will lead to a hole lot action, so I'm ending hear. See ya next time.**


End file.
